Dark Souls
by dinogirl4evr
Summary: When there isn't enough Determination left in Frisk's soul Chara comes along and takes that chance to persuade Frisk to join her. What Chara wants is another genocide run but this time on the surface and why not get a bonus adding in humanity into the game too. Frisk doesn't remember who Chara was and in Chara's eyes this is the perfect time to achieve that goal. (Genocide Route)
1. Chapter 1: The Takeover

"Wh-who are you? " A child's dream was filled with darkness. All that was heard was faint laughter and a pair of red glowing eyes that would appear and disappear. She could feel her soul racing from fear if this voice is who it might be. Afraid that this nightmare would be forever since not a single escape route nor any clue to one could be found . This small child was willing to take whatever this nightmare has in store.

" **How could you forget who I am Frisky? After all I am your best friend. Remember the fun we had during our** _ **genocide**_ **runs and how many resets we did. Those sure were the fun days and I was hoping we could do them again."**

The small human named Frisk, was just standing there with a confused look on her face unsure of what this shadow wants from them. They were just taking insults left and right but this feeling told them not to give in. It wasn't a strong feeling but it was enough to stop them from giving up.

" **Silly child, you don't remember your experience in the underground, do you? Let me just say that there's something I want that you own and trust me Frisk, I will get what I want from you."** A faint red glow was the only light source in the darkness. Looking down a red heart appeared in the middle of the child's chest. " **Poor...poor Frisk. It looks like you don't have much Determination now that the barrier is gone. It would be so easy for me to take over, but why would I do that? It's more fun when you put up a fight. You're just so weak right now my time would be worthless. So come back once you decided that you feel like helping me with my current situation."** With that the nightmare ended.

Frisk woke up screaming as tears were streaming down her face. The door slammed open as a goat-looking monster rushed into the room turning the lights on while running over to the terrified human. "My child, please tell me what is wrong." Frisk didn't know what to do. She didn't want to drag Toriel into any of her problems. Especially if Frisk didn't know who ' _she'_ was. It would be too dangerous to drag the anyone that she cares about into the problem so she just smiled at Toriel.

"I'm sorry, Mom for worrying you. Everything is alright, I just had a small nightmare. Nothing to fret over." Guilt consumed Frisk's soul after lying to the motherly figure that cared very much for Frisk. Toriel sat there on the edge of the bed her red eyes full of worry and concern but she accepted her adopted child's answer and hugged her before getting up to leave.

Toriel paused at the door before leaving and turned to Frisk. "Frisk, my child, please do not be afraid to talk to me. I am here to help you because I care about you." With that Toriel left the room leaving Frisk all alone in her room.

Sighing Frisk got out of her bed and turned off the lights then heading back to bed. She lay there in bed thinking about what just happened. That nightmare felt so real. Plus there was a killer vibe in the atmosphere of that nightmare, Like that voice had killed many monsters and if that was true, it wouldn't be fair to have everyone go through those events all over again. All the pain and agony that was caused between the monsters living in the underground.

Meanwhile, downstairs Toriel decided it might be best if she could get Sans to come over and have talk with the small child. Frisk seemed more comfortable and willing to talk around Sans then to Toriel. Over the phone Sans kept asking Toriel what was wrong with Frisk, but Toriel had no real answer to the question. She didn't know what was wrong because Frisk wouldn't tell her, all she really knew was that her child kept having these nightmares, and would always be crying whenever Toriel walked into the room. Few minutes later Toriel ended her conversation with Sans and pondered about why Frisk wouldn't tell her anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door, opening the door and inviting the figure the was standing outside, inside her home Toriel could see it was Sans, and as usual there was always that silly grin on his face.

"Thank goodness you're here. I...I just don't know what to do. She doesn't talk to me….I...I just feel like she doesn't tru...trust me." Tears started to form in the mother's eyes. Toriel ended up crying into Sans's arms as he walked over attempting to comfort her.

"Tori...don't worry everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure that you "ketchup" on any important information." A slight giggle came from Toriel as she stopped crying and knew that everything would be alright. Sans always knew what to do, well almost. Sans got up and instead of walking over to the door to the bedroom he just decided to teleport in front of it. He put his hand on the doorknob before looking down at the ground and sighing.

"I don't want to be back here. I feel helpless in this dark room" Frisk thought to herself. There was a lingering presence in the air around her and she knew that this mysterious figure came back to manipulate her.

" **I see that you have came back my friend. Are you feeling stronger is that why you have come? If not I could always just kill you now, but if I do that I would be lonely. You're my only friend Frisk which is why I want to '** _ **get to know you better.'**_ Footsteps were being heard echoing as they were getting louder. Out of fear Frisk backed away from the noise bumping into something that was behind her. Turning around she yelped in fear at what she saw.

"I-I seen y-you before in a picture that was in T-Toriels room." Frisk was capable of spitting out that phrase as she remembered looking at a picture that was in Tori's' room. The picture had Toriel, Asgore, the human she is seeing right now, and another younger monster. When Frisk had asked Toriel who the other two in the picture was, Toriel would always just tell her "My child, as much as I love you that is something I don't want to talk about." When the flashback ended Frisk saw that there was another human standing right in front of her.

This other human was wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe across it, brown pants, black boots, and had short brown hair, The only differences now is that there was a huge maniacal grin plastered across her face and her eyes had a red glow to them. Her tone of voice switch from anger to sympathy in a snap as she explained how she became like this.

" **Frisk have you ever felt lonely before? Have you ever hated something so much that you just wanted to escape this world and when you did your best friend also got killed trying to help you? I bet you that Asriel felt so much pain when his friend died in his hands only to be killed by humans trying to help his dying friend."** Tears started forming in the eyes of the human. " **I just want to help bring my friend back Frisky. He didn't deserve to die but do you think that you can help me bring him back? I didn't think he would bring my body to the surface only to be brutally murdered by humans which is why I hated them so much. If we join bonds I promise you that we can bring Asriel back and I'll never come back."**

"Before I go making agreements can I ask you one thing. What is your name?" Being too soft-hearted Frisk already decided that she was going to help this human bring her friend back. Especially since Frisk hates to see anyone suffer during these types of situations.

" **My name... hahahahaha good one Frisk but I suppose I could tell you again since you forgot it. Make sure you remember it though because this is not going to be the last time you hear it. The name is…..Chara."**

An outstretched hand reached out to Frisk. Out of sympathy for her new friend Frisk placed her hand in it, and with that a whole new feeling washed over the pacifist's body. A feeling of power and strength that needed to be tested and the perfect opponent was standing right there in front of her. Frisk stood there and watched her soul turn from red to black in the blink of an eye.

The last thing Frisk saw was Chara plaster another huge evil smile across her face making Frisk realize her mistake but it was too late. Chara was stronger than her and instantly took control of Frisks' body forcing Frisk into the void unable to do anything but watch the actions that Chara choose to do with her body.

" **You were a fool for believe my story Frisk. Good thing is you now get to experience all the fun we had during our** _ **Genocide runs**_ **in the underground all over again. Now you can suffer the pain that Asriel went through as I died in his arms. Too bad your Determination couldn't save you."**

'"Kid, sometimes I just wish you weren't such a _bonehead_ and tell Toriel what's going on but I understand if you don't want to." With that he opened the door and saw Frisk lying there asleep. Something felt off though like the atmosphere in the room was different. It felt sinister almost and he felt like he encountered this presence before. The skeleton's instinct was to protect Frisk from whatever this feeling was as his eye sockets turned black then his left eye had a light blue with yellow glow to it. Calling forth Frisk's soul he saw that she was struggling to hold on to it. The soul kept turning from red to an inky black. There was no time to waste, wait too long and the human could be gone forever.

"Hold on kiddo, don't let go of your determination. I'm coming to help you." With that Sans attempted to use his magic to pull her out of this dangerous situation. Only to find out that he was blocked out. "Come on kid let me help you I know that you're determined and all but you can't fight this alone." With that the red glow on the soul disappeared as the color now turned into an inky dark black

Suddenly Frisk sat up laughing maniacally. " **Remember me Sansy? We battled many many times after many resets. I can't wait to ruin your life again by killing everyone you care about over and over and over."** The blue eyes Frisk once had were now a glowing blood red color. " **Prepare to die again, Comedian."**


	2. Chapter 2: Stronger Than You

Everything comes back to Sans's mind as the memories rush back to him. His white pupils disappeared leaving his eye sockets pitch black. "Pap…..I can't let this happen again not after everything that happened to you." His empty left eye socket had a light blue eye appear and with the wave of his left hand he teleported him and the enemy over to judgement hall.

"So let's go, you **dirty brother killer**. So come and hit me if you're able. I'll never forgive what you did in the resets." Chara smirked at the words Sans just said. She remembers killing Papyrus in the underground and enjoyed it. Disgusted at how much he believed in her caused his death. A knife materialized in her hand.

" **Why Sans. How cruel of you to say I'm hurt by those words. I only wanted peace but it seems you don't want that."** Chara stood there waiting for Sans to do his worst. Out if the corner of her eye she saw a Gaster Blaster firing. Dodging the beam she couldn't wait to enjoy the sweet taste of death over again. The woes and cries each monster whines during their death. Suddenly Chara was lifted off the ground then slammed against the walls.

"You deserve this consequence. If you were smart you would have never shown your face again but you aren't. I deserve my revenge for everyone you hurt in the past resets." Waving his hand Sans slammed Chara against the walls, ceiling, and the floor. A smiley grin appeared on his face. He does admit how much he enjoys this getting revenge on everything that occurred to those he cared about.

"It's a shame because the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you…. _ **should be burning in hell**_. I would rather be enjoying my day with Frisk rather than fighting a monster inside inside of her." A series of attacks came at Chara. Bones plummeting towards her, Gaster Blasters surrounding her, Being tossed all over the place.

" **You got good game comedian, but this is where it all ends since you can't dodge forever so just let me win. I mean you could just go ahead and hit me since you're able but I'll just keep coming back after dying. My determination is unstable so i could just RESET to come back stronger than you. I am made of LOVE so I have no sympathy to the ones that die in my hands."** Chara charged towards Sans knife in hand and prepared to strike. Something sharp went right through Frisk's chest as Chara just watched her hp hit zero. Dying to him again angered her even more when the options appeared she slammed her fist down on the **RESET** option appearing back at judgement hall, Sans still standing there. Chara could've sworn his stupid grin was even bigger than last time.

"Listen kiddo, it seems like you have even more anger in you. I must be doing my job correctly then. I'm glad to be giving you a **bad time,** and I know how much you love to be swinging that stupid knife of yours at me trying to hit me and everything but can't you just look inside of yourself and find the good I know you have?" Sans just stood there like he was expecting Chara to just spare him. He was a fool for thinking if she would, then the only for that to actually happen is if Frisk was able to take control of her soul again but she's to weak right now to even try. Sans just stood there his arms outstretched expecting Chara to just run into his open arms. Something was forcing her too. Her feet started to move towards Sans and the only thing that would make her do this would be if Frisk gained control again.

Frisk just sat there balling her eyes out watching Sans fight. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him. They were friends and even if it meant dying for them. There was something she had to do and this strong feeling washed over her. Her soul was unstable at the current moment as her determination washed over Chara's. The timing was perfect as she watched Sans ask for mercy. Having more power over Chara, Frisk gained control and ran into Sans's outstretched arms.

"I knew you could do it kid, _tibia_ honest though what I'm about to do is for your own good. Sorry kiddo." Frisk looked up at Sans confused but gasped loudly when 3 bone spikes shot straight through her chest. "If we are friends though make sure that you don't come back." was the last thing Frisk heard Sans say before everything went black around her. Finding herself back into the void again she found herself face-to-face with Chara all over again.

Frisk looked at Chara and couldn't hold her anger back she started screaming at Chara because of everything that just happened. "He almost died because of you. I would have never forgiven myself if anything happened to him after everything he has done for me."

" **You brat, what do you think you are doing. Stop it this instant. He deserves this after everything he has done."** Chara hissed at Frisk when control over her was lost. Chara was pissed that Frisk suddenly gained more determination than her. After all Chara was made of LOVE and Frisk was not so why didn't she have the upper hand? This isn't how it was going to end she wasn't going to lose to some brat like Frisk.

" **Hey Frisk, before hitting that RESET option let me tell you that the monsters who take care you don't actually care about you. They're just using you all because you broke the barrier. Soon they will forget about you after they get you to do everything they want. You're being used Frisk. None of them are your true friends."**

"You're lying Chara after what you just did why should I even come close to believing you. If they didn't care for me then why was Sans asking for mercy? He knew I could have taken control again. If he didn't care he would have just kept fighting but he didn't." Frisk removed her hand from the Reset button leaving Chara the chance to do what she wanted to do. Raising her knife she slammed it down on top of the option as the button started cracking and eventually shattering. Frisk stood there shocked at what just happened. How was she suppose to get back to everyone now?

" **You're surprisingly clever ya know but I have a feeling that backup came to help me win this. I'm bringing Asriel back no matter what and the only way to do that is by killing everything that stands in my way. You already gave you're soul to me once Frisk, I won."** Chara chuckled before breaking out in maniacal laugh. " **It seems like the Comedian can't even escape the grasps of a tiny yellow flower."**

"Stop lying Chara, there isn't one thing that Sans can't defeat. You already died to him so it proves that he's stronger than you." Mentioning how she died to Sans, Chara tightened her grip around her knife.

" **You really do know how to get on someone's nerves don't you? Don't believe me why don't we have a look for ourselves though."** Waving her hand a view of judgement hall appeared. Looking at what is happening Frisk felt tears brimming at her eyes but she wasn't going to cry at what she saw. There were vines wrapped around Sans and right in front of him was a tiny yellow flower laughing at the comedian's defeat. What made it even worse though is that Sans was sleeping not even taking in what's happening around him. Chara just shrugged at the view.

" **So Frisk here's the deal you can either give me control over your soul again or I can have my buddy, Flowey here end the comedian's life. Which one do you choose?"**


	3. Chapter 3: It's too late for apologies

"Don't hurt him please! I'll give in! I-I can't deal with it if anyone got h-hurt." Frisk sulked making another mistake but there was no way out of it. It was either give into Chara or watch Sans turn to dust. Frisk didn't want to do either but what other options were there? She couldn't kill Chara. Not waiting for Frisk to respond, Chara just took Frisks' hand and once again consumed her soul into the inky darkness all over again.

" **How about we do it this way Frisk. I'll let you control yourself as long as you keep me a secret from everyone and you let me kill whenever I want. This way you get what you want and I get what I want."**

"Sans already knows about this though. Don't you think he isn't going to tell others about us?" Chara chuckled a bit from the silly question Frisk just asked, then giving Frisk a huge grin she just simply responded.

" **Don't worry about him Frisk, I know a way that will make him stay quiet otherwise he might end up losing something very precious to him."** Waving her hand the RESET option popped back up again as both of them placed their hands on it Chara whispered into Frisk's ear " **It's my turn first."**

Flowey was just planted there in front of the sleeping skeleton poking him in the face with a vine since there wasn't much to do. Turning around Flowey saw a figure but he was unsure whether it was Chara or Frisk. "C-C-Chara is that you?" As the figure started trudging towards him Flowey felt himself coward in fear. He was unsure if this figure was going to kill him or not. Chara wouldn't kill him would she? He shook that thought out of his head, of course his best friend wouldn't kill him. As the human grew closer Flowey could tell that it was Chara since there was an ominous aura radiating from within the child's soul.

"Howdy Chara! Long time, no see! I hope you didn't mind me interfering this battle it seemed like that you needed a little bit of assistance." Chara just walked right past the flower ignoring his words. There was a blank expression on her face as she made her way towards Sans. "Is everything alright Chara?"

" **Put him down….Flowey. I have a few words to say to him and I want him awake. He needs to be able to comprehend what I'm about to say to him."**

"B-but Chara he'll just try to kill you again."

" **I don't care, Just release him before I kill you instead to make you release him."**

Shocked by having Chara just threaten to kill him he released the vines that were suspending Sans in the air causing the skeleton to fall on his butt when he hit the floor. The skeleton woke up shrugging off whatever just jdoccurred. Lazily opening his eyes he was greeted with a high pitch voice.

"Howdy Smiley Trashbag! Hope ya had a nice nap." Meanwhile Chara was right behind him holding her knife right near his non-existent throat.

" **Make one move and you'll be turned to monster dust. Listen up, if you say one word to anyone about what just happened say goodbye to your life along with your brothers. You understand me, Sans."** The skeleton felt trapped. He could either risk his life and Papyrus's trying to warn others of the incoming danger or save their lives but put everyone else in danger instead.

"Alright you got me, not one single word will be said to anyone." Simply shrugging his shoulders and putting a grin on his face. "Let me remind you this though if you try pulling any tricks you're going to have a _bad time._ " He left it at that by teleporting out of judgement hall leaving Flowey and the fallen human all alone.

Flowey decided he needed to go do something else so he said goodbye to Chara and burrowed into the earth. Chara meanwhile trudged outside before letting Frisk take control again.

Taking one step forward the poor child just melted down into a pile of emotions on the ground. Mistakes were made and by the sounds of it none of these mistakes could be forgiven. Sans probably hates her for everything that just happened. Maybe it would be best for her if she left the monsters living on the surface and attempted to live a new life praying that, Chara isn't going to bother her about killing anyone. So Frisk ran as fast as her legs would carry her far away from everyone. Until she ran into something causing her to stumble backwards.

"HUMAN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING OFF TO? ISN'T YOUR HOME IN THE OTHER DIRECTION?"

"Papyrus...Please let me through. I'm...a dangerous person to be around right now. This is for everyone's benefit."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT THINK YOU ARE DANGEROUS, HUMAN! WHATEVER THE MATTER MAY BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sans walks out from behind the shadows of the trees.

"Pap...leave the kid alone. Let them leave if they want to. _Tibia_ honest they are right, it might benefit all of us if you let them go for a bit."

"OH MY GOD….SANS WAS THAT ANOTHER JOKE?" Papyrus freaks out at Sans giving Frisk a chance to sneak by the skeleton brothers.

"It's too late for apologies kiddo, I hope you enjoy feeling the sins crawl on your back." Sans whispered this loud enough so just Frisk could hear it as she snuck by. Papyrus was just standing there glaring at Sans for saying a pun.

All Frisk could do was just turn her back to the two brothers and walk away from them. She had no clue where she was going but all she wanted to do was get away so no one could get hurt because of her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts

She never asked for this to happen, it just kind of occurred on it's own. They manipulated her, used her, fractured her soul, and more importantly they lied to her. Giving her soul to the devil out of sympathy. Now the consequences was leaving her friends and family behind so they aren't harmed in her hands. Opening her eyes Frisk found herself in a way to familiar place, The Void. Being face-to-face with Chara once again.

" **I don't understand why you keep running Frisk, you can't escape from yourself. If you are trying to escape from me well, you can kiss that wish goodbye because I'm a part of your life now."** Chara stood there chuckling, her eyes filled with negativity. " **You can't leave them forever. Sooner or later you'll have to go back to them since the outside world isn't going to accept you. You're different than the other humans Frisk, because you** _ **lived**_ **with monsters. If you consider yourself a hero, you might want to rethink that because you're not."**

Frisk did nothing except for just stand there staring at the ground clenching her teeth. There was a thin line that stopped Frisk from reaching her breaking point. _In everyone else's eyes she was a hero. She might not remember why she is considered one but she felt like she was_. The sound of footsteps cut off Frisk's thoughts as she felt two cold hands on her shoulders before being whisked around seeing Chara's grinning face just centimeters from her own face.

" **Contemplating your choices, are you? Or maybe you just don't like seeing me anymore which in my offense, is completely understandable since I wouldn't want to see me either. Honestly though Frisk even if you do end up going back who says that everyone will tr-"**

Putting her hands on Chara's chest Frisk shoved Chara away from her. "JUST SHUT UP CHARA! I HATE THAT YOU ARE CONSTANTLY IN MY LIFE! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES AND TRICKS! I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT WE DID IN PAST TIMELINES BUT ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I AM NOT A PUPPET TO BE USED FOR SOMEONE'S ENJOYMENT!" An overwhelming sensation washed over Frisk that made her confident and determined to show that she wasn't anyone puppet. Chara was shocked by the sudden outburst, yet she enjoyed it because this was the determination she was searching for all this time. Frisk clearly wasn't going down without a fight.

" **Ah but Frisk, my friend this is where you prove yourself wrong. You are a puppet, not just a puppet though, you're** _ **MY**_ **puppet. You've given into many poor decisions already. After the barrier was broken you assumed that there were no more worries so as time went on your determination started to fade away. It wouldn't be right if I didn't take that chance to strike. I simply couldn't let my power fade away so my only option was to attempt to bring back your determination."** Chara bursts out laughing " _ **My power is your determination. Frisk, do not think you can just let it dissipate into nothing because that would mean I would also vanish and we don't want that to happen now do we?**_ " Frisk swore she saw those red eyes flash brighter with each word that was said. This girl was a complete nutjob but it didn't mean that Frisk was just going to let herself get insulted.

"Answer this for me then Chara and this time don't lie. What exactly do you need from me and why?"

There was a crooked smile on Chara's face while her eyes filled with insanity. " **Why don't I just show you instead?"** The child's soul was forced out of her chest as small fragments that looked to be past memories came rushing towards it, piercing her soul. Crying out in pain from each fragment Frisk collapsed onto the ground. Her head was pounding as her mind kept trying to piece together the unarranged memories. As the last fragment struck her soul Frisk blacked out as the flashbacks came together as a nightmare that had no escape.

 _It started when she struck her first monster. Brutal hate coursed through her veins as the stick came into contact with a Froggit that was pleading for mercy. Then it was a Whimsun that soon became her next target. The poor shy monster did nothing wrong except for beg for forgiveness. With each death Frisk continued to give in more to the dark side. It wasn't until when they got to Napstablook when they started to get angry since you couldn't kill ghosts. The ghost just floated away telling them to "pretend that they killed him." Chara didn't want to pretend, she wanted everything to die in her hands. When she wasn't able to kill Napstablook she put all of her anger towards everything in her path. At least 3 more Whimsuns were murder before Chara arrived at Toriel's. She walked in immediately going towards the kitchen to find the knives but when none were found Chara just decided to push Toriel over the edge. She kept questioning Toriel asking when could she go home, how do you exit the ruins, etc. Soon enough Toriel went into the basement, Chara trailing behind her. The two arrived at a door that led outside the ruins, Chara didn't hesitate once when Toriel blocked the way. Slashing the toy knife across the monster's chest Toriel's hp went down to zero._

 _A shocked expression came across the monsters face._ " _Y-You really hate me that much?"_

 _Toriel fell to her knees leaving nothing but a pile of dust where the goat once stood. A soul appeared for a few quick seconds before shattering into nothing. Chara loomed over the pile playing around with it for a bit before heading out of the ruins._

 _Outside the ruins Chara ran into Sans. There was no emotion shown on Chara's face when Sans pulled the 'whoopie cushion in the hand' trick. There was this instinct that Sans had telling him that this wasn't just a normal human roaming around the underground. Sans then started to talk about how lazy he was and didn't care much for hunting 'humans' but his brother Papyrus was a human hunting fanatic. Passing through a gate did they actually run into Papyrus. For someone who was called a human hunting fanatic he just seemed to ignore Chara's presence while talking to Sans. After hearing the two skeletons chat did Chara find the younger brother annoying, and decided that he needed to go. Sans just stood there before asking them_ " _If they could keep pretending to be a human since Papyrus really wanted to see one."_

 _Running into the skeletons again, she didn't even bother to play along with any of the puzzles that Papyrus made up. Chara just waltzed right through them leaving Papyrus confused as to why this human doesn't like any of his puzzles or japes. Eventually Papyrus gave up on even trying and just left Chara alone. She continued on her way running into a bunch of Snowdrakes and Gryftrots. Chara turned them all into dust, along with Doggo, Greater Dog, Dogaressa, and Dogamy. At this point Chara was covered from head-to-toe in monster dust. Eventually, she arrived at Snowdin only to find the town deserted. Stopping in the shop there turned out to be no shopkeeper so Chara raided the store before leaving the town. Chara saw a Monster Kid, who started to talk about someone named Undyne and how strong they are caused Chara to feel feverish about when they might encounter this monster. Especially if their power is as strong as Charas' own power._

 _Leaving Snowdin it started to get really foggy. It was hard to see but just up ahead Chara could make out what seemed to be the figure of Papyrus. Unfortunately for the skeleton he was now standing in Chara's way which meant that he had to die. The loud skeleton started babbling on about how Chara didn't enjoy his puzzles then went on about how "it seemed like Chara's life is going down a dangerous path." In her opinion, she didn't need help, she liked the way things were going. Sure she wasn't acting like a human but it never bothered her, so why would she attempt to change it. Inching towards Papyrus who assumed that Chara was going to give him an apology hug, put his arms in a welcoming outstretched position, but instead she went in for the kill. With her toy knife in hand Chara raised it up in the air as she brought it downw-._

"PAPYRUS NOOO!" Jolting upward, Frisk gripped her pounding head while her chest burned from the pain. Chara jumped a bit from Frisk's sudden outbreak. Tears were streaming down Frisk's face yet she wouldn't let that be her weakness. She cried a lot before anyway so why let this stop her now. Frisk wanted to find a way to avenge everyone that she had hurt while in the underground, no, she didn't _want_ too, she _had_ too. None of that could have been true because if it was how could she of forgotten all of that. Even if those events did occur it was obvious that Frisk wasn't in control then. ' _If Chara kept those memories from me then she had to be the one in control then, right?'_ Frisk mind was filled with nothing but that question.

"Y-You were in control then were you not? Otherwise you wouldn't have had those memory fragments w-would you?" A few snickers came from the direction Chara was in. She was just sitting there looking at her reflection in her knife. Then she lifted it upward this way Frisk was able to see herself on the sharp blade. She was a complete mess. There were a few holes in her sweater, her brown hair looked like a ragged mop, her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much, and there were a few scratches even cuts on her face.

" **Of course I was in control then..hehe. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy my** _ **beautiful**_ **memory. It's one of the best ones I have had in a long time besides Asriel. I was glad to share it with you too Frisky, because that means you're one of my closest friends now!"** Chara's voice perked up a bit when she considered Frisk one of her 'closest' friends. She still held the knife up but angled it towards her right shoulder leaving the blade at what seemed to be a 45 degree angle from her face. " **Let me tell you something it was so fun to kill each and every monster that was encountered especially your so-called friends."** Chara started to move her knife back towards her face, but each movement revealed the face of each monster that was killed appeared on the blade. Each expression filled with agony or hatred. Frisk cringed at the sight of Toriel being the first face on the blade, next was Snowdrake, Doggo, Dogi, Greater Dog. Frisks' heart broke into two as Papyrus appeared, Shyren, Dummy, Undyne, Royal Guards, Muffet, Mettaton NEO, Sans, Asgore, even Flowey's face appeared as the last monster. It was just all too much information to take in. Frisk kept taking steps backwards as Chara stepped closer to her. Her soul felt like it was on fire. It all just felt way too real. There was no way she would be able to return and see anyone the same way. She would only be able to picture them hating her for what she did. Frisk wasn't surprised that she was crying again.

"St-stop it please! I'm s-sorry. I don't understand why you keep doing this to me! I never asked for any of this too happen!"

" **Actually Frisk, you did ask for this to happen. Your curiosity overruled your morals. You could have just stopped after striking the dummy but you didn't. You decided to continue to murder throughout the ruins. Eventually you just lost control of yourself. That explains why Flowey said that your were an empty vessel just like himself."** Chara sat down next to Frisk letting her lay down in her lap. The child eventually cried herself to sleep with one question floating around her mind

"Was I really that horrible of a person down in the underground?"


	5. Chapter 5: Frisk did WHAT!

**Hi! So i never really had a need to do a author's note before but I feel like doing one now lol. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far! This is my first one. Well I kind of lied, I have written other stories before but they weren't fanfics so yea. Anyway sorry of this chapter isn't really that good. I was trying to switch views so it wouldn't just be focused on Frisk and Chara the whole time. After all Tori and Sans were involved in the beginning chapters anyway so I thought this would be a good time to bring everyone else in. You probably want me to stop blabbing now so I will. Onto the story!**

Pulling his phone out of his pocket his hand started rattling. Glancing down it was already obvious who was blowing up his phone. 15 missed phone calls and 100+ texts from the crazy goat. He knew what she wanted but how could he explain it. Sighing he unlocked his phone and pulled it up to his ear. Immediately he was greeted with yelling.

"SANS I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOREVER! WHERE IS MY CHILD! THEY HAVEN'T COME HOME FOR SUPPER AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT THEM"

"Toriel I..I hav-"

"WHAT IF THEY WENT MISSING? OH MY GOD, SANS WHAT IF FRISK DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE AND LEFT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER CHILD! I'LL MAKE SURE TO HAVE EVERYONE ON SEARCH FOR HER!"

"Toriel stop, I have information for you. Instead though you keep yelling at me. It's about Frisk."

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER BOTHER TO AN- Wait you know something about Frisk? Please tell me, I am very worried about my child." There was a long pause on Toriel's end of the phone. She was probably having a meltdown which is completely understandable. At the same time though the woman worries too much sometime Frisk just needs her own space. This was a whole different situation though, Sans was the one who told the child not to come back.

"Sans please come over now. I need all the information out that skull of yours." Sighing Sans removed the phone from his ear turning it off. Unsure what to tell the worried mother thoughts and lies started swarming his head but it just wouldn't be fair. Sure none of the information would make sense or maybe it would. One minute he was standing in some forest, next minute the skeleton found himself standing in front of Toriel's house knocking on her door.

With a press a button the conversation with Sans ended. Maybe it would be best if she let everyone else know that Frisk went missing this way everybody would know at once. Moving her paws around the screen she sent a text that said

" _Come to my house I have very important news."_

It was expected that her phone was blowing up in her hand from the responses to her text.

" _Is everything alright? This isn't about Frisk is it? Do I need to bring anything with me incase this is about the child."_ If there is one monster that is always there for Frisk it would always be Alphys. That's why Toriel liked having Alphys as a friend.

" _THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT BECAUSE NOW I HAVE TO CANCEL MY TRAINING SESSION!"_

" _Tori….I'll be right there just don't move."_

" _OKAY TORIEL! BY THE WAY HAVE YOU HAPPEN TO SEE MY BROTHER ANYWHERE?"_

Knowing that everyone said they would show up made her feel better but it still doesn't solve the problem. This was just to stressful for Tori to handle. Did she do something wrong that Frisk didn't like? The child didn't talk much that's for sure, so how would Toriel ever know if something was wrong? The questions left worry that washed over her causing her to slump down in her chair. Minutes later there was a knock on the door. Opening it she was glad to see Sans although he wasn't allowed to say anything yet until everyone else showed up.

"Oh um….hey Sans. I kind of also told everyone else to come over so we can't really start until they all arrive." Sans eyes widened a bit. A thought popped into his head ' _everyone is going to know now. Is this even a good idea anymore? Who knows what the outcomes will be.'_ Shaking it off he gave Toriel a grin and walked in. Toriel trailing behind walked over to her chair sitting down.

"Oh hehe that's wonderful Tori. Much more easier to do since everyone will know all at once now." Walking over to the couch then sitting down. Nothing else was said after that leaving an awkward silence lingering in the air. There was another knock at the door and Toriel got up leaving the room to go answer it. From what Sans could hear it sounded like a mixture of voices he recognized so it seems that everyone showed up. His assumptions proved correct as Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Papyrus walked into the room.

Papyrus caught sight of Sans sitting there. "BROTHER THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR QUITE SOME TIME AFTER OUR ENCOUNTER WITH FRISK EARLIER TODAY! I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE OKAY BUT UMM…..WHERE IS THE HUMAN?" Toriel immediately ran over to where Papyrus was starting to become desperate for answers to the child's whereabouts.

"You also saw my child today? Please tell me where you have last seen them." Her red eyes were pleading for answers.

"WELL, I LAST SAW THE CHILD AT THE BORDER OF OUR LAND! THEY SEEMED TO BE LEAVING BUT SANS TOLD ME NOT TO QUESTION THEM SO I DIDN'T. SO NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT! SORRY TORIEL." The others who were in the room stopped chatting with each other leaving the room dead silent. Alphys was the first to break the silence.

"P-Papyrus d-did y-you just say that F-Frisk c-c-crossed the b-border of our l-land?" the scientist kept glancing around the room frantically. Behind the glasses those eyes were full of concern. Undyne stood there in shock before bursting out laughing.

"So the kid finally decided to grow up? What a surprise I always thought they would just be a coward their whole life. I'M PROUD OF YA KID!" An uneasy sensation hit Undyne as everyone just stared at her with expressions that stated ' _are-you-kidding-me?'_ "Or uhh...maybe they made a total mistake and now is major trouble."

Toriel couldn't hold back the tears. Her fur was matted down with tears that pouring out like waterfalls. All the room was filled with Toriel's wailing. Asgore walked over to Toriel and pulled her in for a hug. "Shhh..Tori everything will be okay. We will find Frisk I promise no matter what it takes."

"I-it's not alright! Everyone has been s-scared to go over to the humans since we don't want to get locked u-underground again. F-Frisk may be our ambassador but she's still j-just a c-child. Who says that they are going to listen to her."

Alphys glanced over at Sans. He was just staring at the ground not saying one word. Curious Alphys made her way over to him. Something didn't seem quite right and she wanted to figure out what it was. "Sans, i-is everything alright? You h-have been a-awfully quiet since w-we all ar-arrived."

No response from the skeleton. Alphys started to freak out. Trying to look at his face for anything when she noticed that eyes were a complete black. "S-Sans! S-say som-something! What's wr-wrong? G-Guys co-come here! So-something isn't righ-right." Papyrus glanced over to where Alphys was and saw that she was waving frantically in front of Sans but he wasn't responding. His brotherly instinct took over as he rushed to aid his brother. The others followed behind.

"SANS WHAT IS THE MATTER? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO HELP YOU! SO TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG?" Still no response from his brother. "DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE SLEEPING SANS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY IF YOU ARE TRYING TO BE! SANS PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Orange magic tears started to appear in Papyrus's eyes. Undyne shoved Papyrus out of the way grabbing Sans's shoulders before shaking him back and forth wildly.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES! SNAP OUT OF WHATEVER TRANCE YOU MIGHT BE IN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"UNDYNE STOP! YOU MIGHT HURT HIM INSTEAD!" pulling Undyne out of the way, Papyrus was back at the short skeleton's side again.

A low mumble came from Sans but he still was unresponsive. "Pap….she's back."

"SANS DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING? CAN YOU REPEAT IT AGAIN BUT LOUDER THIS TIME!"

They waited a few seconds before giving up on getting a response again. There was a reply this time that was louder than the first. Everyone heard it though this time.

" _She's back, but she's stronger than before."_

All at once everyone looked over at Sans. "Who are you talking about?"


	6. Chapter 6: Humanity

It's been 3 days since everything was left behind. Every time they slept it became a trap. Always waking up right when they meet Papyrus knowing what's happening next. The child's sanity was depleting fast. Frisk just could not handle the lack of sleep she was getting because of constantly waking up. Being hungry, thirsty, and homeless was something she didn't expect her life to turn into.

It was all because of _her._ They could have been happy back at the village with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and the rest of her friends, but noooo this demon just had to come into her life and ruin it. Anger flooded through her veins as she ended up turning around punching her fist into the tree. A sharp yelp came from Frisk as her hand made contact with the bark of the tree. Blood drew from her one of her knuckles but at this point it didn't bother her.

It was nighttime and there was barely any moonlight since it was a cloudy night. Frisk couldn't even look at her favorite thing in the sky, the stars. Every thought saddened her. Out of boredom she stood up and started to walk around. Looking around there were lights in the distance. It looked to be a city with how many yellow dots there were. Her stomach growled at the thought of food and possibly a shelter. Subconsciously she started sprinting towards the area. After running for what seemed like forever Frisk finally arrived at the city. The sidewalks were dead silent except for every once in awhile she would see a couple walk by her. It wouldn't be the best idea if she got lost and would be unable to find her way back.

The smell of food found its way to her nose catching them off guard. Frisk was starving so she followed the sweet aroma. To her, it smelled like cinnamon which was one of her favorite things, butterscotch being her other favorite.

Finding herself standing in front of a pie shop while pressing her face against the window and drooling at the same time. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the door was propped open. It was still late at night which made the shop quite suspicious but Frisk needed food. Taking her chances she poked her small head in the doorway glancing around in the shop to see if there was anyone in there.

The coast was clear. Frisk ran into the shop going to the closest table that was near the exit. Swiping the pie off the table they started to leave until realizing they didn't have any utensils. There were a few plastic forks on the front counter. Frisk ran over grabbed a fork, putting it in her pocket, then turned around ready to make a break for the door. That was until something grasped one of her shoulders.

Turning around Frisk saw a tall woman who looked to be in her thirties, with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, their eyes were hidden by the glare from the lights on her glasses. They wore an angry expression on their face.

"Where do you think you are going with one of my pies? Didn't your mother tell you not to steal from others?"

Out of instinct, fear, and self-defense Frisk whipped out Chara's knife from her pocket. Pointing it at the lady. "Please just let me have this. I don't know what's happening to me."

Cautiously the lady started to reach for the pie. "Look kid, I have no clue what your problem is but you didn't pa-AGHHHHHHH!"

Blood started to drip from the gash that Frisk just created in the woman's arm. Chara's voice filled Frisk's mind.

" **Finish her off Frisk. She wanted you die of starvation."**

Laughter came from Frisk. "So you want me to die? Do you like letting people starve to death?"

"N-no I-I-I didn't know! You nev-never told me! Don't kill me! What are you doing? No! STOP! So-somebo-body HELP ME!" Stumbling back while holding her neck to stop the blood from escaping. She stumbled into a few tables knocking the pies onto the floor before falling to the floor herself. Their body just lied there a pool of blood forming around them.

" _ **Sorry honey, but in this world it's kill or be killed."**_ Wiping the blood off the knife with a napkin before walking out of the building. Frisk devoured the pie, which actually turned out to be a Cinnamon Apple pie, then wandered around a bit before heading into an alleyway. Now that there was food in her stomach Frisk felt better but it still didn't solve the homeless situation. Laying down on the hard, rocky cement they decided to look at the sky since it was starting to become dawn.

* * *

The sound of wailing sirens filled the air. Police cruisers were racing along the streets. It was obvious where they were rushing off too. Frisk heard conversations people had while walking by on the streets. Frisk listened in to conversations until one caught her attention. It seemed to be between two males who were chatting.

" _Did you hear that there was a murder at that pie shop? What's the name of it again? Pie in the sky?"_

" _Yeah dude, apparently the killer slit the victim's throat or something like that. It really sucks though since I liked the pies that they offered."_

" _I hope the police find the murderer and put them in jail. What kind of sick freak would kill someone anyway?"_

 _"Only someone who doesn't have a soul would probably kill people. Or they don't have any emotions"_

 _"So true man...I can't wait till summer comes. I just want to get out of school."_

* * *

Frisk heard everything until she could no longer hear their voices. Pulling Chara's knife out of her pocket she stared at the blade. Unsure of how she felt about last night. The cops are now probably hunting for her head. It felt good though. It was unclear why but there was enjoyment when that lady died.

Something caught Frisk's attention since it was illuminating part of the shadows of the alleyway. It took a few seconds before Frisk realized it was a flashlight. Shoving the knife back in her pocket she tried to act natural. A cop came around the corner and was surprised when they saw Frisk sitting there.

"Uh...Excuse me do you happen to know anything about a murder that recently occurred?" Frisk just shook her head from side to side. "I see..say kid, why are you out here anyway in a alleyway? Where are your parents?"

Frisk stared at the ground in front of her before responding. "I...um...don't have parents."

"Then you should be in a foster home kid, come on, I'll take you to one." He grabbed Frisk's arm dragging her towards his car.

Frisk started to kick and scream. "LET ME GO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! TORIEL! SANS! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

The cop started chuckling. "Calm down, I'm not trying to harm you or anything. I'm just trying to take you to a place that will take care of you. You're too young to be out here by yourself."

Swinging her free arm around she managed to grab a hold of the knife earlier bringing the blade in contact with the cops chest. He wheezed out in pain releasing Frisk. Watching him bleed out before she darted out of the alleyway trying to escape the city. A grin was plastered across her face.

* * *

" **Frisk you're doing well. Together we can destroy all of humanity. I have to ask you this though, you hate humans too don't you?"**

"So far everyone has been trying to hurt me. I'm just acting out of self-defense."

" **The world is a dangerous place. You clearly already experienced it."**

"Maybe you are right Chara, the humans didn't even try to give me a chance. Am I really a monster in their eyes?"  
 **  
"I warned you Frisk. I experienced this before when I died. They didn't approved of Asriel coming to their village. I don't understand why you tried giving them a chance."**

"I forgot about them killing your friend. I guess I should start listening to you then."  
 **  
"Yeah you probably should. So Frisk are you going to help me destroy humanity or what?"**

* * *

Hey Guys! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is also long so I hope it's not like too long or anything. If there are any grammar, spelling, or punctuation issues please tell me! I want to become a better writer. Also tell me how you are liking the story so far! It would mean a lot to me and it would also help me out with what you guys are looking for in future chapters! Thanks so much for reading this fanfic!

 **Tra la la you should be excited for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: No Regrets

" _Over the past 4 days there has been a number of deaths throughout the city. Yet the murderer is still unable to be found. Could it be the monsters that are causing these deaths? Police say to report anyone you see acting suspicious so these deaths can come to an end. They also mention to be on lookout around you just incase. Do not hesitate to act either, this situation is increasing in danger every minute. They could be around you right now and you don't even know it. Now heading back to Barbara for more news."_

" _Thank you Ruth, yes it is true. There seems to have been a few murders and it keeps increasing. It seems as though that the killer waits until you're alone before they strike. What do you think of what the murderers' main goal is is, Jake?_

" _Well Barbara, At the rate they are moving it seems to me like they want to destroy humanity, haha.. but i doubt that. Most people claim that it's those monsters who are causing this to happen. I bet that they are up there on the police's suspect list but no one wants to go near them incase it's true. Who knows what they are capable of, since according to legends they started a war years ago against humanity but were defeated. As a result they were sealed underground. It also states that they are capable of using magic so who knows what kind of magic or even how strong it is. I guess that hopefully one day we can all wish that someone would go confront them."_

" _Could it be that the cause of these deaths are happening because the monsters want revenge for being locked underground for so long? This is Barbara and Jake bringing you the latest news."_

* * *

Turning away from the tv store window Frisk simply shrugged her shoulders. "Aw, such a shame that they aren't enjoying my surprise gifts. Oh well, people have their likes and dislikes." A police car that had the window rolled down was spotted up ahead, quickly Frisk had to blend in with others around her so nothing looked suspicious. A group of teenagers walked walked by and judging by their facial expressions were nervous except for one kid. Blending in by making herself looked nervous, Frisk walked by them then turned around shouting at the tops of her lungs

"HE'S THE MURDERER! STOP HIM BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DIES!"

The group stopped walking, turning around to look at the child who just accused someone in their group being the murderer. Eyes followed to who Frisk's finger was pointing at as they started to back away from the boy that was being singled out. His eyes widened in a panicked state.

"N-no I'm not. Guys please You have to believe me! I wouldn't do this!"

Frisk sat down on the sidewalk waiting for everything to unfold into a disaster.

"R-Ryan I can't believe you were doing this...pl-please tell me that this is-isn't true?"

Ryan ran over to a girl who was wearing a black crop top with silver writing that had ' _Judge me, if you dare'_ written on it, light blue skinny jeans, and tall black boots that went up to about mid-calf. Her green eyes were wide, teary, and full of fear.

"N-no...Babe, I-I don't know what this kid is talking about. Please don't think I'm a bad person. Lily, you know me better than this...why would you believe some random kid you don't even know?" He tried to put his arms around her waist to comfort her. Instead she shoved him away from her not wanting to hear any of it.

"Stay away from me! I don't know who to trust anymore. I don't want to die a-"

In sync two different sounding voices called out, "DON'T MOVE ONE MUSCLE! YOU'RE COMING WITH US FOR QUESTIONING!"

"Oh Shit! It's the cops! Guys come on you have to help me! Prove to them that I am not the murderer." Not one person moved.

"Fine, have it your way but I'm not letting this end without game of chase." He started sprinting away from everyone. The maroon colored hood of his sweatshirt was the last thing seen as he ran around the corner of a building.

One of the cops ran back to the car pulling out a radio. " _We got a 10-80 of a suspect who might be the murderer. I repeat, we got a 10-80. Backup may be needed."_ The other cop started chasing after Ryan. After putting the radio back he also started running off in the same direction has Ryan and the second cop.

* * *

Frisk wanted to follow them to see how it would all end. Instead she was going to wait here since they would have to drag the boy back here anyway to the car.

"He's an idiot. That made him look even more suspicious. It's a good thing none of us helped him, am I right?"

"Bro, you're so right! Like seriously what if it was true? We would have became part of that case too since we were hanging around him."

"Haha...true. Part of me wanted to help him but like I said before I really can't trust anyone. Besides he was being a douchebag before this occurred anyway. So he deserves this."

"Yeah, Lily he was wasn't he? Trying to make you do this and that while just randomly yelling at you. I can't believe I didn't try to step in. I'm so sorry."

"Khy, it's alright. Relationship issues happen all the time. It's cool."

The group started to leave but Lily stopped in her tracks. Turning around she walked over to Frisk who was sitting there on the sidewalk playing with a few pebbles. Frisk looked up at the random figure who just approached her. Instinctively her one hand dropped the pebbles it was holding and curled her fingers around the handle of the knife that was tucked away in her back pocket. This girl was approaching her alone….should she dare to kill her near the cop car even though they are going to come back later?

"Hey kid, You don't even really know me but honestly I want to thank you for getting him off my back. I appreciate it a lot."

"Oh...um it's no problem I guess. Sorry that had to happen. Something about him didn't seem right in my eyes."

"Nah, it's cool. I was trying to find ways to get him off my back anyway. I gotta go catch up with my friends maybe I'll see you around sometime soon!" She started to run off towards the group until she stopped once again and turned around.

"Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot to tell you something." she walked back towards Frisk before leaning in towards her ear.

"I know what you did and who you are…. _Chara."_ Lily stood up walking away while leaving Frisk in confusion. It was a good thing Frisk didn't take action since they stopped to watch what was happening. She would have been screwed if one got away. Although there was no way this random person knew who she was and what she did…..so who exactly was she?

Something about that girl wasn't right. She didn't give off normal human vibes, but there was no way she could be a monster at the same time.

* * *

In a flash Ryan found his face making contact with the sidewalk as someone stepped on top of his back. His arms were jerked behind him too as cold, metal objects held his arms in place. He wasn't going to let himself go to jail, squirming underneath whoever was on top. It was no use, he was fighting against a cop. They were trained for resistance. Suddenly he was yanked upward on his feet being shoved forward to walk, a tight grip was on his arm from the cop and it started to hurt a bit.

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! THE KID LIED! I'M INNOCENT! WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO PROVE IT!"

"Kid, Why don't you just shut up and keep walking. I can drag you instead with your face scraping against the concrete. Would you like that instead?"

"NO! I WOULD LIKE TO BE RELEASED THOUGH! I think the kid is the murderer that's why they accused me! They didn't want to get caught."

"I doubt that some kid who looked to be around 10 maybe age 9 would go around killing tons of people and get away with it. Besides you ran away from us making you look suspicious. Congrats dude, you brought this upon yourself."

"I didn't bring nothing upon myself."

"Uh, yeah you did. We wouldn't have to had chase you or go through any of this is you just stayed where you were before you took off. Now just shut up and keep walking."

Faint voices hit Frisk's ears and she snapped her head in the direction on the noise. They were coming back. Needing to hide she darted behind a trash can. Still listening to the voices as they got louder.

Finally they came from around the corner and she heard every word loud and clear.

"For the last time I'm telling you that the kid isn't a killer. Someone that young wouldn't know what to do with the weapon evidence. Honestly they probably would have just dropped it in shock in ran."

"You don't understand what I'm saying the kid is evil. Do you hear me the ki-" The door must have been closed muffling the voices.

' _So I wouldn't even be considered a suspect because I'm young? This will be a piece of cake then."_ Frisk stood up and walked away. It was almost dusk so not much people were out. She started to wonder around the city streets. It all made sense to her. No one would suspect a little kid to be the knife-wielding murderer.

* * *

"So you guys actually came back to look for me? How _irritable._ I like my life now because I had no one to stop me from fulfilling my desires. Yet here _you_ are again."

The bulky figure stood in the shadows hidden from view. "Frisk I don't want to fight, and you know how much I love fighting. If we did it would seriously cause major trouble for all of us monsters. We could possibly be locked up again and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Frisk cocked her head to the side thinking about her decision. "Actually I _do_ want that. I thought about the world and everything in it. This world has so many problems and issues that people don't try to resolve. _Trust are broken when lies are told. People talk as gossip occurs. Respect is lost when you are judged._ " Frisk's eyes just stared into the darkness but her tone of voice started to change as she continued to talk. The soft tone being overlapped with a darker voice, both voices still could be heard.

" _ **You can stab the body and it will heal, but injure the heart and the wound lasts forever."**_ Frisk placed her hand right over her heart. " _ **This….This is what they call….betrayal.**_ "

"Listen Punk, for years, we've dreamed of a happy ending...And now, that we have the sunlight within our reach I won't let you snatch it away from us or from anyone else!"

"They deserve all of this. I have had multiple injuries to my heart that cannot heal. The pain filled my heart so I turned it to anger. That is why my soul is dark. My anger consumes me, controlling my actions. Forgiving someone is just a sin because they just go and do the same thing over again." Her feet started to drag her towards the dark corner where the shadowed figure stood.

From the way the figure stood they were scared when Frisk kept inching towards them although they tried not to show it by holding their ground.

"Life isn't fair. Doesn't mean you need to bring it on everyone around you though. Even people you don't know you're just hurting out of spite. This isn't you. What I know is that you're a wimp with a big heart." They didn't even know that Frisk was behind them until she gave a slight chuckle.

"People change so I did too. This is me...This is the…. _ **New me**_." Frisk leaned closer towards the monster standing before her. Her breath was hot sending shivers down their spine. Her hand rested on the cool metal shoulders of the armor that the monster was wearing.

"I've been betrayed by so many people and even by monsters…. _especially by that damn comedian…._ that I reached my limit."

"So what you're saying is that you are now just a remorseless criminal. You wander through these streets, attacking anyone in your path. Self-defense? Please. You didn't kill them because you had to. You killed them because it was easy for you. Because it was fun for you." The sound of metal making contact with the ground echoed in the air as the helmet dropped from their hands as they balled them into fist, their teeth were clenched, while their whole body was shuddering from irritation.

"Do you think it was fun when people's family members...never come home? Is that fun?"

"I don't even know what fun feels like anymore. My emotion are enclosed by a chain and sealed with a lock. You finally caught on though, I see. You must be enraged so release your warrior spirit and fight me. I have been itching for a _real_ fight, If I were you I wouldn't resist this offer, _Undyne the Undying."_

" _I promised myself that you wouldn't want to hurt anyone else. Yet here you are, causing pain that you have inflicted on the fallen... Every hope, Every dream you have turned to dust... I will avenge them by making sure your life is put through the same amount of pain that you caused them!"_ Undyne picked up her helmet off the ground putting it on then walked out of the shadows onto the street.

It was dimly lit since the street lamp was flickering showing that it's about to give out any moment, the streets were silent as everyone went to sleep, and the moon shone brightly in the night sky while the twinkling stars accompany it. Overall, it was a really nice night out, too bad it was about to disrupted with a battle scene.

A blue spear materialized in her hand as she raised it above her head. Frisk just stood there with open arms waiting for the monster's best shot. " _NGAHHH! Come on! Step forward and let's end this!"_ Undyne started charging towards Frisk ready to strike until her spear started flickering in her hand. Undyne started to furiously shake her spear all around before summoning spear after spear only to have them all disappear as fast as they were summoned. looking over at the child standing before her.

"NGAHHHHHHHH! HEY PUNK, WHAT'S GOING ON? I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW AT LEAST SOMETHING, SO DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME!"

"Oh Undyne, how funny that I forgot to mention what happens when you monsters are away from Mt. Ebott. Hmmm….now how should I expl-GACK!"

Two metal hands wrapped around her throat in an instant. "EXPLAIN NOW OR ELSE I'LL JUST CHOKE YOU TO DEATH. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY SPEARS PUNK, SO I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW!"

"P-put m-me do-down so I ca-can exp-explain with-without chok-choking." The grip was released as her face made contact with the cement for like the tenth time already. Frisk sat up gasping for air.

"START EXPLAINING! I AM AN IMPATIENT MONSTER! LET'S GO!"

"Alright...alright. Sheesh. So I learned that your source of magic comes from Mt. Ebott. Yes, it comes from your souls too, but since you guys have been trapped for so long underground it seems that your souls have become dependent upon the mountain. It turns out that because of Flowey the mountain was able to absorb magic each time he went underground since flowers can't randomly disappear under the earth. Well the mountain kept giving off magic as time went on and that's why some of you were extremely powerful underground. Without it your souls aren't as strong and so is-"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE STANDING BEFORE? I CAN KICK YOUR LITTLE BUTT MANY TIMES! GO AHEAD KEEP CALLING ME WEAK, PUNK! SEE WHAT HAPPENS THEN."

"Oh my god Undyne, do you want a freakin explanation or not? As I was saying, because you are away from the mountain you have little magic inside of you. Anyone who leaves the mountain boundaries is basically on their own for survival. If you die there's no coming back and that's exactly what _**I want!**_ **Night-night,** _ **Undyne…..forever!"**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I really do hope it was worth the wait. I'm so excited to be writing the next one though because a new character is introduced (or is she new?). Yes I really did want to add in a battle scene between Frisk and Undyne here but honestly I decided that it could wait and leave on more of a cliffhanger type thingy idk. Lol**_


End file.
